1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for moving a moving member using an operating member, and a lens barrel for moving a moving member using an operating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional examples of a camera lens manual operating device include a focusing operating device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-334669, and a zoom device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-286090. Manual operations in these devices are linked with a lens frame and an operating member both serving as operating targets, and the amount of operating force of the operating member depends on a driving mechanism. Applying load of a predetermined amount of operating force to the operating member provides a user with the sensation of operation.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-148752 discloses a mechanism wherein the stop position of a focus lens is set beforehand, and the focus lens is stopped at the position.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-101608 discloses a method wherein when a photographing lens is switched to manual focus or auto focus using an ultrasonic motor, and manual driving is employed, friction resistance is reduced at the time of driving by generating a standing wave at a transducer of the ultrasonic motor.
Similarly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-64224 discloses a mechanical mechanism relating to switching a photographing lens to manual focus or auto focus using an ultrasonic motor.
On the other hand, examples of an AF/MF switchable lens driving device include devices disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-253216 and No. 10-186206 wherein a power conveying member for conveying the driving force of a vibrating motor, an operating force conveying member for conveying the driving force of manual operations, and a planetary mechanism serving as a mechanism for interlocking these conveying members are employed.